I Like to Move It
(DLC) (Kids 2014 version) (Kids 2014 version) (Kids Mode) (Kids 2014 Version) |artist= l ft. (JD) (Groove Century) (JD3, JDGH/JDBO) |year= 1993 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 2 (Average) |nogm= 4 (JD3, Post-''JD3'') 3 (JDKids in Main) 8 (The Smurfs Dance Party) |mc= / and / (JDKids) (NOW files) |pc= (Just Dance) (JD3/JDGH/BO) (Remake) (Remade Pictograms) (JDKids on JDU) |gc= (Arrows) (JDKids in Main) |lc= (Remake) (JDKids in Main) |pictos= 57 (JD) 53 (JD3 and Post-''JD3'') 41 (K2014) 42 (K2014 in Main) |nowc = ILikeToMoveIt KIDSILikeToMoveIt (JDKids in Main) |audio = |perf = Main Julia Spiesser K2014 William Simmons Background Dancers Jordyn Jones Sierra Neudeck |dlc = Main January 4, 2012 (JD3) K2014 November 29, 2016 (JDU) December 1, 2016 (NOW)|choreo = Chantal Robson (K2014)}} "I Like to Move It (Radio Mix)" by ft. is featured in , (as DLC), , , , and the Kids version on , , (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers ''Just Dance The dancer is a woman who wears an orange shirt, orange shorts, pink knee pads, a pink belt with a white buckle, yellow earrings and pink boots. She has pink and orange hair and is wearing yellow and pink bracelets on her arms. Iliketomoveit_coach_1_big.png|Original Iliketoseeahalfdancer.png|Remake Just Dance Kids 2014 The dancers wear animal costumes: the first is a hippo, the second is a lion at best vision and the third is a giraffe. They are based off the Madagascar movie franchise. ''The Smurfs Dance Party The dancers are Gutsy Smurf, Papa Smurf and Clumsy Smurf. Gutsy Smurf wears a Scottish kilt worn over a white pair of pants and ginger or brown sideburns on his face. Papa Smurf wears a red Smurf hat and pants. He has a shortly-trimmed white beard and moustache. Clumsy Smurf wears a white hat and white pants. Background ''Just Dance'' There are pink and blue squares in the background, moving in diagonal. In the remake, there are teal lights shooting in diagonal lines. ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' The routine takes place in a savanna with a tree and some mountains on the horizon. The Smurfs Dance Party The background seems to be the desk with some stuff on it: a stand for pens, papers etc. Gold Moves ''Just Dance 3''/''Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of''/''Remake'' There are 4 Gold Moves in the main series, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point to the sky while leaning to the left. Gold Move 4 is the final counted move for the routine. ILTMI GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1 to 3 ILTMI GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 ILTMI GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake (K2014) There are 3 Gold Moves in the Kids version in the remake: Gold Moves 1 and 2: hit the air in front of you with your hands, bending your back slightly. Gold Move 3: shake your arms back and forth, standing on the left. This is the only Gold Move in the original version on Kids 2014. KIDSILikeToMoveItGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 KIDSILikeToMoveItGM3.png|Gold Move 3 1f9shf.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 1f9sj3.gif|Gold Move 3 The Smurfs Dance Party There are 8 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Quickly lean to the left like a robot. The eighth Gold Move is the final move of the routine. Appearances in Mashups I Like To Move It appears in the following Mashups: *''Good Feeling'' *''(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'' Captions I Like to Move It appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * MC Skater * Put Your Hand Up * Sing Everybody * Skater Boogie * Skater Girl * Skater Mix Trivia Just Dance series * The pictogram for Gold Move 4 is slightly different than the pictograms for Gold Moves 1-3, even though the same move is used. * The song is by Reel 2 Real (ft. The Mad Stuntman) but it is covered in the Wii version of Just Dance 3 and in the Wii versions of Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of'' by Groove Century. Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman is credited in Greatest Hits and Best Of, but the song is still covered. ** However, the song is not covered in the Xbox 360 versions of Just Dance 3 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. * The texture of the coach's shorts are very glitchy because the colour constantly changes from orange to magenta. * The preview audio of the Just Dance Kids 2014 version on Just Dance Now starts at the beginning of the song, and it also includes some background sounds from the routine. ** This is the second preview audio to starts at the exact beginning of the song, preceeded by I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll. The Smurfs Dance Party * The song title is changed to We Like To Smurf It. Just Dance Kids 2014 * The version of the song from Just Dance Kids 2014 is one of the shortest in the whole series. The delay of it is only 1:38. * William Simmons, the performer of the Kids version, is featured on Teens React from The Fine Bros, and he coincidentally appears in the react video for Just Dance 2016 and Just Dance 2017. Gallery Tex1_256x256_bf086012c8d101d8_14.png|''I Like To Move It'' Iliketomoveitsqa.png|''I Like To Move It'' (JD3/GH/BO) Iliketomoveit cover generic.png|''I Like To Move It'' (Remake) Kidsiliketomoveit.jpg|''I Like to Move It'' (Just Dance Unlimited remake) MadagascarMenu.png|''I Like To Move It'' on the Just Dance menu kidsiliketomoveit_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Just Dance Kids 2014 version) File:ILiketoMoveItAvatar.png|Avatar on asdasd.png|Avatar on 2015/''2016'' Gold_I Like To Move It.png|Golden avatar Diamond_I Like To Move It.png|Diamond avatar ILikeToMoveItKidsava.png|Kids avatar on /''Now'' 200632.png|Kids golden avatar 300632.png|Kids Diamond avatar KIDSILikeToMoveItNewAva.png|Kids avatar on ilikemoveitcoach.png|Coach extraction iLikeToMoveItJustDancekidsGameplay.jpg|Gameplay from FootlooseRabbitILikeToMoveItAppearance.jpg|Appearance in Footloose i like to move it pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms KIDSILikeToMoveItPictos.png|Pictograms (Kids remake) Videos Official Music Video File:Reel 2 Real feat. The Mad Stuntman - I Like To Move It (Official Video) Teasers Just Dance™ Gameplay "I Like to Move It" Reel 2 Real Just Dance Best Of - I Like To Move It Wii Footage UK Gameplays 'Main Series' Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman - I Like to Move It (Radio Mix) (Just Dance 1) Just Dance 3 I Like To Move It 5 Stars I Like To Move It - Just Dance Best Of JUST DANCE GREATEST HITS - I Like to Move it(Radio Mix)(Normal4) Just Dance Now - I Like To Move It ''Kids'' Series I Like to Move It - Just Dance Kids 2014 I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2017 I Like to Move It - Just Dance Now I Like to Move It - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) ' ' Smurfs Dance Party - We Like to Smurf It Extractions EXTRACT! Reel 2 Real ft. The Mad Stuntman - I Like to Move It Just Dance 1 References Site Navigation es:I Like to Move It (Radio Mix)ru:I Like to Move It Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs in The Smurfs Dance Party Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:William Simmons Category:Remixes Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Eurobeat Category:Jordyn Jones Category:Sierra Neudeck Category:Solo Males Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Covered Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Remade Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs by Groove Century